


Bad Sleeping Habits

by daisuwuke



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Oblivious Hasegawa Langa, Out of Character, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Pining Kyan Reki, REKI CONFESS TO LANGA CHALLENGE, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Kyan Reki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hc anxiety ridden reki lol, he has bad sleeping habits so me thinks anxiety and stress :), idea came from reki's wiki trivia, im carrying the "if not soulmates why" for comfort, langa is his only comfort, pls im starving yall of boyfs teehhee, prob self indulgent cause i have been sleeping so poorly LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuwuke/pseuds/daisuwuke
Summary: “You probably just need to sleep with something comfortable and try to clear your mind.”Reki deadpans, “I have no stuffed animals if that’s what you’re suggesting.”Langa scoffs, “No, idiot, I mean me."
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 242





	Bad Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> HII expect at least like one more of these bitches before i do anything horny between joe and cherry just cause its so easy to think of stuff to write them in omgg these guys are my inspiration  
> idea came from Reki's wiki trivia "He (Reki) has bad sleeping habits" im gonna do another one like i said with something else from his trivia :0  
> ALSO TYSM FOR THE SUPPORT ON MY RECENT RENGA ONESHOT :D it got like 200 kudos in two days thats such an accomplishment for me plss :')  
> so ty!! check that one out if u want it's "Red and Blue Nail Polish" <3333

The teens became attached to each other naturally. They spend 10+ hours with each other, including late nights when Reki works on their boards and Langa sits off to the side, helping with anything he can or giving words of encouragement. Not like Reki minds, he’s the only hands on person anyways and if they worked together on the same table, he’d be sure they’d be too many moments where he was beet red just by them brushing elbows. It was already enough just to feel Langa’s eyes on his hands and the back of his head. 

With these late nights came their average sleepovers that spanned from Friday night all the way to Sunday. They hung out in Reki’s room after practicing skateboarding a little more and just joked around till they were exhausted. Langa always slept on the blow up bed next to Reki’s bed and though it wasn’t an amazing thing to sleep on, he got used to it over time especially when he wasn’t sleeping in it most of the time..

* * *

  
  


Like always, Langa was on the edge of sleep after being wiped out from their earlier skateboarding practice. He had fell less this time and just that made him tired by thinking about it. The sound of Reki’s creaking and shuffled blankets kept him awake a bit longer and made him lift his head. He caught the glance of Reki’s clock: 3 am. The redhead seemed to be restless as he sat up in his bed, the only light that illuminated his face was the soft moonlight coming through his window. He rubs at his eyes as Langa sits up as well and kneels at his bedside,

“Reki?”

Reki turned to him with wide eyes. He hadn’t even heard Langa turning and shuffling over to him, “Oh, good morning, Langa.” he joked with a small smile that disappeared just as quickly as it came. Langa’s face drops in concern, straightening his back lean against the bed more.

“Is everything okay? It seems like you can’t sleep .. again.” he sympathetically smiles, barely able to keep eye contact with Reki considering his eyes faded into the darkness very well. 

“..yeah. Sorry if I woke you, I can never fall asleep even though I’m so tired.” he groans, laying back on his pillow. Sleep felt unreachable. He would feel ready for bed but his mind sure wasn’t. It was constantly thinking like an annoying child. It couldn’t shut it up either, it was either stressing about school, skateboarding or ideas for their boards that he just couldn’t do right now. Maybe he was anxious too, the comfortability of his bed just never felt right. Now it felt uncomfortably warm and now he was annoyed- sleep was just _impossible._ “I would listen to something to sleep but it doesn’t help anymore.” he grumbles, pushing the messy red curls out of his face. 

Langa frowns. He’d never felt like that before. Sure, anxiety before a big day was very common but he seemed to fall asleep so fast like a light. “You probably just need to sleep with something comfortable and try to clear your mind.”

Reki deadpans, “I have no stuffed animals if that’s what you’re suggesting.”

Langa scoffs, “No, idiot, I mean me. We’ve done it before and that worked right?” he stands up, stretching out his sore knees and stiff bones from how much he’s been laying down.

Reki felt his whole face go red at the thought. He swore to get rid of that memory before it could cause him to be more flustered but nope. Him and Langa had slept together for this exact same reason and now it was happening all over again. He hated to admit it out of pure embarrassment but yes.. It did work. Way too well, he may add. Sleeping next to Langa was way too comfortable even for his tiny bed. The volume in his worries and mind had suddenly quieted and he never felt more refreshed. “I - i guess..”

Langa chuckled, nudging Reki’s leg, “Come on then, move over.” Without room to complain, Reki did as he said and soon Langa was snuggled up right by him. Soon Langa sighed and smiled, “See, not so bad. It’s actually way better than the blow up bed.” 

Reki’s eyes widen with nervousness, “Ah, sorry, dude! We don’t have anything else..” 

Langa’s eyebrows furrow, “It’s fine. You’re comfortable, right?”

Reki nods. The same thing seemed to happen again. His mind was completely turned off and now all his focus was on Langa. Like how pretty he looked, how charming he is and how badly he wanted to kiss him.. Though he opted for the safest and less embarrassing option. Reki slid his hand toward Langa’s, intertwining them to Langa’s surprise. Maybe it was just his eyes messing him and the weird lighting from the sheer moonlight but Reki swore he say the deepest blush cover Langa’s cheeks just like him.

“Is this okay ..?”

Langa studies their hands a little more. The way Reki’s hand is way smaller than his, the chipped black nail polish detailing his nails and the small indent on his ring finger from writing and sketching all the time. And the best part, how their hands fit together like it was meant to be which made him smile even more.

“It’s..perfect.”

-

[skater gays - renga <3](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/559UJpj4WjWGBjkMvfhU79?si=WkJJwIu_Q3-1Rf98M7O7rw) hi i made a renga playlist cause these guys are now rotting my damn brain, check it out if u want tysm!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> ohh u wanna check out my playlist so bad ;) u really wanna don't u !!! 😏😏


End file.
